


The Senator and The Jedi - The Return.

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: The Senator and The Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is confused, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Council is as always not understanding, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: The events leading up to the bombing of the Senate and the reason as to why Obi-Wan was there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Senator and The Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Senator and The Jedi - The Return.

“Ahsoka!” I yell as she lunges at me wielding both her blades in a fury of green. Her blades slash where my shoulder would have been. “You are getting slow.” I chuckle unclipping my lightsaber from my belt.

“I was just going easy on you old man.” She laughs running at me as I block her attack just before her blades hit my head. 

That's when we set into a beautiful dance, a dance as old as time itself. It’s nothing like the traditional dances one may see in villages on underdeveloped planets that always seem to be happier than most. But this one is more intricate, a dance for two people and the Force and only the Force to sing in one's veins. Closing my eyes I feel our powerful weapons clashing with each other, feeling the vibration go down my arms. 

I opened my eyes just to see her aim for my right shoulder with every intent to knock my weapon out of my hand. I duck just out of the way when she swings it over my head, nearly grazing the hair on the top of my head. It's the simplicity of bodies always moving just in time will always amaze me. It will forever make me go in awe of how truly wonderful the Force can be, how beautiful this dance could be, yet how deadly all the same. Watching her laugh out as she concentrates the Force reminds me of one Padawan that seemed to never leave my mind.

Anika. Yes, some may scold me for this but I do try to keep tabs on her and her life away from the Jedi. I know she did help lead the rebellion to free the slaves on Tatooine, which was a great feat in itself but her dream since she stepped foot off that dustbowl of a planet. I also do know that she has assumed Senatorial power on her planet's newly formed government, which again is a great feat at the mere age of 21 standard years and little to no political background.

Part of me misses her, more importantly, the essence of who she is and what she could have been as a Jedi. But the darker, selfish part of me misses more of her. The way she smiled when it was warm and sunny on a backwater planet during a mission. Her neverending questions about everything and anything one could think of. But mostly I miss her compassion, not for herself but for all living things, even if they didn't deserve it.

During the time of my distraction, Ahsoka managed to get me pinned at the end of the matt when I finally pushed back making her grunt out in frustration. I ended up getting the upper hand knocking both sabers out of her hand with Anika’s signature move. That's another thing, does she still practice with her saber?

“That's totally not fair Master.” She groans allowed following me to get a drink of water. “You cheated your way to victory.” She complains while she drinks the fresh spring water.

“‘Soka, a fight is hardly fair,” I explain to her placing a hand on her petite shoulder. “You will find more often than not that life will throw you a curveball if you will, it is your job on how you go about it.” I explain as Master Kit Fisto comes gliding into the Dojo with a worrying aura around him. “Ah, Master Fisto what do we owe this pleasure?” I smile at him giving a small bow of respect as he does the same to me.

Looking at Ahsoka then to me he sighs. “The Council wishes for your presence for this meeting, it's something of great importance.”

Looking at him curiously I grab my robe from the small hook next to the stone bench. “Very well, I will follow you up.” Then looking down at Ahsoka. “Practice your Katas, I will be quizzing you when I get back.” 

Walking away I follow Kit Fisto into the grand hall with just silence surrounding us, save for the echoing of our footsteps and younglings laughter just out in the gardens. Looking at him I try to see his emotions, get a baseline in what is yet to come in this meeting. But like all of the Council members, we are all good at shielding. One needs to be when you know the secrets of the Jedi Order. 

“What is so urgent?” I finally ask him as we step foot into the elevator. He takes a deep breath while pressing the button for the top floor.

“It's best if you find out from Master Yoda and Windu.” He says looking at the soaring numbers inside of the elevator leaving the air heavy around us.

My mind automatically goes to death, ever since this war started it seems that there is a never-ending supply of it. The Force feels heavy as death looms around us, making living even harder than it already was. But who could have passed on into the folds of the Force? Some Senator? The Chancellor? Though I wouldn't mind that at all, he always gave me an off feeling whenever I was near him. To add I never liked the way he would always call on Anika alone. But nevertheless, I should never think death upon a person even if they are deserving of it.

As the elevator stops at the very top floor we both step off in sync, almost as if it has been practiced. I allow him to take the lead as we walk down the massive hallway that Anika always thought was to be a touch too dramatic. Though I agreed with her I always had to give her a stern look to make her be well behaved even though most of the time we were coming up here for her behavior. Smiling to myself at the small memory I follow Fisto into the Council chambers to see all the Masters sitting discussing war plans.

“Masters.” I acknowledge sitting down in my own red lush chair. Watching the room go silent as Master Windu goes to speak in his powerful voice.

“As we already know the planet Tatooine had gained its independence nearly a year ago.” He begins narrowing his eyes at me, almost trying to read my mind. “Their Senator and Governor are on their way to discuss with our Chancellor. Though the Senator has stated in a rather short transmission that they are not in need of a Jedi escort, much to the Chancellors' pleas.” He announces as it seems the room seems to have its focus on me.

“Is there a reason you are telling us this information?” Plo Koon's deep voice vibrates throughout the room taking all of its attention from me to him.

Taking a deep breath Yoda taps his cane on the tile floor making the room go silent as he begins to speak. “Grave danger, young Skywalker will be in. Must watch her, we should.” He speaks looking at me. “Keep your distance you must, Master Kenobi. Intervene, if you must.” 

“Isn't that a bad idea Master Yoda?” Adi Gallia’s holo asks as the Council begins to whisper on whether it's a good idea or not.

“I will have to disagree, I do know what motivates her and what her responses are too difficult and stressful situations,” I speak out making her face scrunch up in aggravation at me. “I am the one who knows her best after all.” I add making a couple of the Masters nod their head in agreeance.

“That is your attachment speaking Master Kenobi, everyone on the Council can attest to how you acted after she gave up her spot within the Order.” Depa sighs agreeing with Adi’s question. “You sat in the meditation rooms for days on end until the Temple Guards had to forcibly remove you, or did you forget that?” She asks making the Master's whisper in unison.

Sitting back in my chair I stroke my beard deep in thought. Though she is right on some of the parts, with me meditating for days on end along with the fight between me and the Temple Guards, she is very wrong on the rest. Yes, I did start the day's long meditation after Anika left the Order, but I only did that to seek through the pain of her cutting our bond rather harshly. Though she of course did not know of that simple fact because if she did or any of them save for Windu and Yoda they would have done the same.

“May I add that I am the only one she fully trusts, she doesn't trust easy Depa. If something were to happen to a Republic Senator due to them not trusting then it is in our hands.” I sigh leaning forward to look at Windu who seems to be in deep turmoil, though he always seems to be in that state.

Speaking up Windu looks towards the middle of the room. “Though I do agree with Depa on your attachment to your former padawan, we all have had some fondness of our past padawans.” He says looking at her sighing then looking at me. “But I can't deny your statement of her trust and its importance. We need to protect her at all costs, though she isn't in the Order any longer, she is still the Chosen One.” He says looking at each and every one of us to make sure we understood.

“Objections, is there?” Yoda asks looking at me with ancient and knowing eyes of something I only wish I knew. “No? Guard young Skywalker, Master Kenobi will. Decided, our decision is.”

With a hush, everyone starts to stand and make their way out of the chambers as I stay behind to speak to Windu and Yoda. Walking over to them I look down at their still seated forms with something that of sorrow, and maybe even worry as my eyes scan the rapidly aging Mace Windu.

“Yes, Master Kenobi.” Mace says leaning back in his chair waving his hand for me to speak to them as Master Yoda narrows his eyes.

“You know why she left, you have to know for her to leave as discreetly as she did. You even didn't give her the ceremony of ripping her title away from her. So why won't you tell me the reason for her leaving.” I passively say as they both look at each other rather than speaking aloud. 

“Told you, she would have if she thought it to be safe. Scared for her future, she was.” Yoda explains standing up to leave me standing before and empty chair. “Ask her yourself, you should. When you meet her again, you will.” He says walking through the doors leaving me and Windu alone.

“Trust in your instincts Obi-Wan,” Mace says putting his hand on my shoulder. “They haven't failed you yet, trust in that and you will know your path.” Then he leaves the room making me be the last one standing in a room full of chairs and the sunset resting on my back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there! Its been a while since I have posted anything to do with this story that I have created. If I am being honest I have been procrastinating very heavily on writing by playing Sims4. But hey we all have been down that hole, right? But there is some good news to come out of this, there will be a Part Two either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
